Storm Before the Calm
by ZivaLasVegas
Summary: Slightly darker sequelfollow on to 'Make A Wish'. As she arrives for work the next morning, Jordan finds herself at the mercy of a slightly crazy gunman. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic takes place the morning after the events from my first CJ fic 'Make A Wish'. It's a little darker that MaW, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! Thanks to all who reviewed MaW : ) 

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters of course and this is done purely for my own (and hopefully other's) entertainment. No profit is being made etc.

Storm Before The Calm CHAPTER 1: The Morning After 

Jordan awoke with something of a start- she wasn't alone. However it didn't take long for her brain to remind her it was Woody whose arms were holding her. She heard him breathing softly and carefully turned to face his sleeping form.

Her mouth curled up to one side in a half smile as Woody whimpered quietly and twitched in his sleep.

"Damn" she muttered as she noticed the glowing clock said 10:23. She had less than 30 minutes before she had to leave.

She gently reached over to Woody and ran her hand gently down his cheek.

She immediately felt terrible when he jerked slightly and his eyes slowly opened.

"Jordan?" He mumbled, nowhere near fully awake.

She smiled softly "Mornin' Wood"

"You're still here" Woody said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, it is my apartment"

"I know- I-I just meant that..."

"I know what you meant, Woody" Jordan leaned forward and kissed his forehead "I'm still here"

Woody gave a somewhat relieved smile. "I'm glad"

Jordan grinned "So have a good birthday then did you?"

Woody nodded "I really did" He grinned back at her. Even when she woke up Jordan was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen.

Jordan smiled back and started to get out of the bed when Woody gently grabbed her arm "Stay with me"

"I can't, Woody. As much as I'd like to I've got to get to work" She could hardly believe what she was saying.

"Call in sick" Woody suggested.

Jordan shook her head " Uh uh. Won't work. But…" She said as she stood on the floor of her bedroom and faced him "It's a short shift. Five hours. Then I'm done. And I'm not on call either. We could go out for dinner? My treat"

Woody sighed "Alright" He agreed.

She smiled back at him before noticing the clock again "Crap" She turned and started rummaging through her drawers to find something other than her pyjamas to wear to work. She found what she wanted and headed towards the bathroom.

"Jordan?"

She turned "Yeah?"

"Have a nice shower and I'll make us some breakfast…"

"I don't have time for breakfast" Jordan interrupted.

"You'll make time" Woody ordered.

Jordan sighed and continued on her way to the bathroom.

While in the shower, thoughts of the past few hours ran through her head. That could very well have been one of the best nights of her life. They hadn't gone any further than kissing but that didn't matter. Not with Woody. She didn't need sex to feel wanted by him. Just lying in her bed, cuddled up in his arms and exchanging some silly banter before finally falling asleep was fine.

Never had she felt so comfortable with someone. It had taken her almost too long to realize this of course, and she almost lost him but he kept persevering, _Good thing he did, too _she thought to herself as she turned the shower off.

Once dressed in a casual blouse and neat black pants, her hair in a ponytail, Jordan made her way to the little dining table where Woody, still in his boxer shorts, was just placing two plates down.

"Something smells good" Jordan smiled as she sat in the seat that Woody pulled out for her.

"Busy Medical Examiners need a hearty breakfast" Woody half-smiled as he sat across from her. "Juice?" he held up the carton of orange juice.

"Please" Jordan nodded. Woody filled her glass. She took a bite of the omelet on her plate "Hey this is really good, Woody"

"Thanks. It was just something I threw together with your amazing lack of edible goods. Or goods that are still inside their use-by date"

She narrowed her eyes at him before taking another bite "Where'd you learn to cook like this anyway?"

Woody shrugged "I just picked it up along the way" He took a few bites of his own omelet and the pair sat in silence for about 3 minutes while they ate.

Jordan looked at her watch "Dammit. I've really got to go"

Woody looked a little sad.

"Hey. I'll be back in a few hours! Make yourself at home. Watch a DVD. Go shopping for me" She teased.

He rolled his eyes at her before standing and taking both their empty plates to the sink.

"Alright. And thank you again for last night. Thank the others for me when you see them?"

"Will do" She nodded grabbing her jacket, bag and car keys off the bench top. "Spare key is in the bathroom, 3rd drawer down"

Woody nodded "Bathroom. 3rd drawer. Got it" He walked her to the door and held her close before opening it "I love you" He said softly.

Jordan didn't answer, she just kissed him. _I want to say it back to him. I do. But not just yet._

"Have fun, Woody" She called as she moved down the hall to the elevator.

Woody shut the door once he saw her safely in the elevator, and leant against the hardwood.

"That." He said out loud "Was the best present ever"

"Hey only nine minutes late. Not bad" Jordan said to herself as she parked her SUV in the underground parking lot. She had just gotten out of the car and was about to grab her bag from the passenger side when she felt the all too familiar coolness of a gun-muzzle on her bare neck. She froze and slowly raised her hands.

"Get back in the car and drive outta here" A gravelly male voice ordered.

"You didn't say please" Jordan said, heart thumping in her chest. She didn't move.

The gun was pressed harder into her neck "Don't get smart with me, lady. I'm the one with the gun, remember?"

Jordan said nothing. She just climbed silently across the car into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Good" Came the satisfied response from her new friend. "Now drive out of here, take a left and then a right at the first intersection"

"We really need some security down here" Jordan muttered to herself as she followed the man's instructions and drove.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Here's the next chapter- hope you like this one. And yes I do know where I'm going with this ;) 

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters of course and this is done purely for my own (and hopefully other's) entertainment. No profit is being made etc.

**Chapter 2: Worried**

"Nigel, has Jordan checked in yet?" Garret stood at the doorway looking at Nigel who was busy doing something with the computer.

"Haven't seen her" Nigel replied, swiveling around in his chair to face Garret "Maybe she's got better things to do?" He suggested, eyes shining.

Garret looked confused for a second before he realized what Nigel meant, "Woody didn't leave with you guys?"

Nigel shook his head "Nup"

"Hmm" Garret said to himself, a slight smile on his face.

"Looked like they were getting pretty cozy, too" Nigel said.

"Well as much as I would like for them to cease their dancing around the issue, we need Jordan here. I've just gotten a call that we're getting 3 more bodies in- all suspicious circumstances from different crime scenes but identical injuries and apparent COD"

"Sounds interesting. When do they arrive?"

"When does who arrive?" Bug, wearing dark glasses, entered the room. He put an aspirin into his mouth and took a sip from the glass of water he held.

"3 homicide victims" Nigel answered.

"Should be here in fifteen minutes, give or take" Garret said.

"Great" Bug said, less than enthused. His head hurt like it had been slammed repeatedly into a brick wall. The fluorescent lights shining all morning hadn't helped his hangover either.

"It's they way it is working in a morgue" Garret said dryly.

"Remind me again why we do what we do?" Bug said, cringing slightly at the sound of Nigel tapping on the keyboard.

"Because we want justice for the dead" Nigel said happily.

"Oh right. That" Bug rolled his eyes. "So where's Jordan? We'll need her when the bodies come in"

"I'm about to call her. See where she is" Garret replied.

"Five bucks says she's 'busy'" Nigel said with a wink.

The other two just rolled their eyes at him.

"What?" Nigel said. "Like you're not both thinking the same thing"

"Whatever she's doing she needs to be here" Garret said. With that, Garret left the room and went to his office.

-------

"Jordan, it's Garret. You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago" Garret spoke to Jordan's cell message service. "We've got a suspected triple homicide coming in. If you check in now I wont fire you" He hung up and sighed.

"Dr Macy?" Garret jumped slightly.

"Lily. What's up?"

"That triple homicide coming in? Has just turned into a quadruple" Lily informed him.

"Wonderful. That's just wonderful"

"Jordan hasn't turned up yet?"

Garret shook his head.

"Her and Woody were getting pretty comfy last night…" Lily said.

"I'm happy for them. Really. But I need my best ME on the job. Now" Garret sounded a lot grouchier than he felt. But he had to keep the authority going.

"She'll be here" Lily said. "Do you want a coffee before the bodies get here?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice, thanks Lily"

"No worries. Maybe call her at home?" Lily left the office and Garret sat back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head for a second or two before lifting his phone off it's cradle again.

-------

"Jordan's apartment, Woody speaking" Woody answered the ringing phone after debating with himself about it for almost a minute.

"Woody?" Garret was silent for a second, surprised at hearing Woody's voice on Jordan's phone. "It's Garret. Is Jordan there?"

"Dr Macy? Ok I'm getting a strange sense of de ja vu here…"

"No party this time, Woody. Jordan was supposed to be here almost an hour ago" Garret's tone was serious.

"She left over an hour ago. It's a fifteen-minute drive. She should be there by now" Woody was getting worried.

"So she left? Then why isn't she here?" Garret said, almost to himself.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Dr Macy" Woody already had his car keys in his hand and was walking towards the door.

"Look, I'm sure it's nothing. It's Jordan she probably got… distracted… or something. Helped a little old lady cross the road" Garret was just as worried as Woody was but was trying not to show it.

"Right. That or she's gone and gotten herself into trouble" Woody replied "I'm leaving Jordan's place now, I'll be at the morgue in 10 minutes"

"Ok. Don't panic, Woody. Drive carefully. She'll probably turn up just as you get here"  
"I hope so" Woody said before throwing the phone onto the sofa and exiting the apartment.

-------

Jordan woke up with a throbbing headache. Her ribcage also ached.

"Ow" she said as she tried to pull herself up onto her feet. She was almost there when she stumbled and fell back onto the cold stone floor. Her leg had given way under her weight. She reached down and rolled her pants leg up carefully. Her ankle was swollen and bruised. It didn't feel broken though, thankfully.

"So where am I?" Jordan said to herself as she looked around the room. There wasn't much there- a few newspapers, a plate of bread and some cheese as well as a small bottle of water. There were 2 small windows, which let some light in though it remained quite dull and took her eyes a little while to adjust.

She managed to hobble over to the food and water and had just taken a sip from the bottle when she saw a note sticking out from under the plate. She opened it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Keep the reviews coming, guys! Hope you keep reading to the end. 

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters of course and this is done purely for my own (and hopefully other's) entertainment. No profit is being made etc.

**Chapter 3: Some Detail**

DR CAVANAUGH, I DON'T WISH TO HURT YOU

BUT IF YOU DON'T COMPLY WITH MY DEMANDS

THEN THAT WILL BE UNAVOIDABLE.

MY WIFE DIED 2 NIGHTS AGO.

HER BODY WAS SENT TO YOUR MORGUE YESTERDAY

FOR AN AUTOPSY STATING THAT HER BODY WAS

FOUND UNDER SUSPICIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES

AND IT WAS BEING CALLED A HOMICIDE.

A MURDER.

I DID NOT MURDER MY WIFE BUT THERE IS EVIDENCE

TO SUGGEST THAT I DID.

SHE KILLED HERSELF BUT SET IT UP TO FRAME ME.

WHAT I AM ASKING TELLING YOU TO DO

IS RELEASE MRS SARA BRANDONE'S BODY

TO ME WITH CAUSE OF DEATH BEING

ACCIDENTAL.

WHEN YOU ARE READY TO TALK

KNOCK TWICE ON THE DOOR.

_Right_ Jordan thought to herself. _Don't wish to hurt me? _She looked at her ballooning ankle. She winced when she gave a small cough. Her mouth tasted of blood. She sighed before feeling something in her pocket. She reached in and pulled her cell phone out.

"Bingo!" She said. She dialed Woody's number but all she got was the 'no signal' beep. "Crap" she said.

"Still, worth a shot" She said to herself "I guess all I can do is confront this freak. Why am I talking to myself?" She shook her head as she used the door handle to pull herself up. Once semi-stable she banged twice, as instructed. No response. She banged louder "Oi!" She yelled.

Seconds later she heard footsteps and the sound of a key being put into a lock. The door opened and the first thing that entered the room was the handgun. A man dressed in black, this time without his ski mask on, then followed it. He looked to be about 35, hadn't shaved or slept for a few days judging by his disheveled appearance. His eyes didn't look as evil as Jordan had imagined- instead they were just hollow. Blank.

"Dr Cavanaugh" The man said.

"At your service" Jordan replied dryly, leaning against the wall to take the pressure off her ankle.

"You read my note?"

"I did" Jordan nodded. "Don't know if I believe it or not though. Don't want to hurt me huh?" She gestured to her foot.

"I really didn't want to. But you disobeyed me, I had no choice" The man replied.

"You had a choice. There's always a choice" Jordan said.

"Not this time. I couldn't risk you pulling any more tricks on me like the one you did at the turn-off."

Jordan remembered what she had done. What had set him off. He had ordered her to take the left turn immediately after leaving the highway but she tried to backtrack and return to the main road. He lost it- he had her pull over and shoved her into the backseat after beating her around the head a few times. She'd fallen into a state of semi-consciousness for the remainder of the trip but it was the last straw for her alertness when they finally pulled into an abandoned and lonely gas station and the man had pulled her roughly out of the car. She'd fallen awkwardly on her foot and bumped her head on the car door.

She'd remained unconscious until she awoke in the small room.

"There's still a choice. Even if you do have anger management issues" Jordan said. She flinched slightly when the man raised his hand. Thankfully he dropped it before hitting her again.

"Just stop talking, ok?" He said, frustrated.

"I will once you explain what's happening. What do you want me to do?"

"You said you read the note. Was it not clear enough for you?"

"Your wife killed herself, but she did it with the idea of framing you for murder?"

"Yes"

"Well I can't imagine why she would do that. You're so full of charm" Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Urrgh" The man growled and pointed his gun at Jordan's head.

"Whoa. You shoot me and you WILL be put away for murder" Jordan said. "I guarantee it"

The gun lowered.

"Thank you. Mr Brandone is it?"

"Sara kept her maiden name when we got married. I'm Kenneth Morea"

"Mr Morea. Got it" Jordan said. "Now how exactly do you want me to help you?"

"Exactly what the note said. Release Sara's body. Call her death accidental. Easy"

Jordan shook her head "Not so easy. As much as I'd like not to get killed by you it's just not that simple. The Boston PD has Sara's death as a homicide. To change their opinions to accidental I need to do a detailed autopsy. If, as you say, she did kill herself then an autopsy WILL show that it wasn't murder. But I'll have to do that autopsy. Or someone will. We can't just go around putting whatever we like as COD without evidence"

"Even if you make a call to your boss saying a crazy man has a gun held to your head, ready to blow your brains out unless the death is ruled accidental?"

"Actually" Jordan half-smiled "That vision might actually impress my boss"

Morea raised the gun again, totally missing the joke.

Jordan sighed; "They never have a sense of humour" She looked at him "Look, give me a phone that works and I'll give my boss a call."

"You'll tell him what I tell you to tell him" Morea said.

"Sure. Whatever you say. You've got the gun"

"Don't you forget it"

-------

"Dr Macy. Any word?" Woody ran into Garret's office.

"Sorry, Woody" Garret replied. "I've called her cell a couple more times but all I get is the out of range signal"

"Out of range? Where could she be that's out of range?"

Garret shook his head "I really don't know"

Both men jumped suddenly when Garret's phone rang. They glanced at each other before Garret picked it up.

"Dr Garret Macy"

"Garret. It's Jordan"

"Jordan! Where the hell have you been?" Garret said loudly.

Woody came closer to Garret so he could hear. "Are you ok?"

"Woody?" Jordan said, surprised.

"Stick to the script" A male voiced growled through the phone. Woody immediately went into protective mode.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Woody. Settle" Garret hissed. He knew the boy was worried but he also didn't want to risk Jordan getting hurt, wherever she was. "Jordan, where are you?" Woody settled but it was all he could do to keep from grabbing the phone and yelling down the mouthpiece.

"Garret I'm ok. I'm here with a Kenneth Morea. His wife was brought in yesterday. Name of Sara Brandone? Ring any bells? Suspected homicide"

"Let me just check" Garret put his hand over the receiver "Woody, go get Lily to bring in the files from yesterday"

Woody nodded and left.

-------

"LILY!" Woody yelled down the corridor. People turned and looked at him. He didn't care.

Lily came hurrying out of Trace with a serious look on her face "Woody, you can't yell like that in here!" She scolded.

"Sorry. But Jordan's on the phone. She's in trouble"

'Oh" Lily said "What do you want me to do?"

"Dr Macy needs all the files from yesterday. Looking for one in particular- Sara Brandone. Homicide"

"Right I know the one. Dr Macy in his office?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in there" Lily nodded and both went in opposite directions- Woody back to Garret's office and Lily to get the files.

"She's bringing them" Woody said as he reentered the office.

Garret nodded an acknowledgement to Woody "Just getting the files now" He said into the phone.

It wasn't long before Lily came in carrying the files. She handed the relevant one to Garret.

"Right, I've got the file. Says she died from Blunt Force Trauma to the head?"

"That sounds right" Came Jordan's muffled voice from the phone. "Look, her husband says she did this to herself. Is that possible?"

Garret read through the file "I doubt it. But stranger things have happened"

"I didn't kill my wife!" the male voice sounded frustrated.

"Hey calm down, dude" Jordan said.

"What do you want me to do, Jordan?" Garret asked.

"Re-do the autopsy. Double check every little detail" Jordan answered "Please" She sounded almost desperate. Woody's heart felt a pang hearing her sound like that. Lily noticed the pain on Woody's face and gently rubbed his back.

"Alright. I'll get right onto it. Jordan, call back in twenty minutes ok?" Garret said, feeling so helpless. He was certain this was a homicide case, open and shut.

"Alright. Thanks Garret" The phone clicked off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Great to know people are reading this. Sorry it's taken so long for the update- I've been so busy this past week. Hope you haven't given up on me!

This is just a short chapter to keep you going.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters of course and this is done purely for my own (and hopefully other's) entertainment. No profit is being made etc.

**Chapter 4: Worst That Could Happen**

"Hurry up" Woody said, barely able to keep still.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Woody" Nigel said as he waited for the exact location of the phone Jordan had called from.

"Go faster"

Nigel just sighed. He sympathized with Woody. He loved Jordan; they all did. "Come on" He muttered to the computer.

"There it is!" Woody said as a spot on the computer screen flashed green "Old Fig Road. Looks about 2 miles down. You're a genius, Nigel"

"Well, I don't know about that" Nigel said, smiling. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Go get her" Woody said, determined.

"Are you sure that's wise? This man, possibly men, kidnapped Jordan, and probably killed his wife and you're just going to barge in there and be the hero?"

Woody shrugged "Pretty much, yeah"

"Just clarifying. Can I come?"

"What? No. Nigel, it could be dangerous"

"Your point being? I live for danger" Nigel almost pleaded.

Woody sighed "Whatever. Just don't do anything that could get Jordan hurt!"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Nigel stood up and the pair walked out into the corridor where they bumped into Bug.

"Where are you two going?" Bug demanded.

"To rescue Jordan" Nigel said, almost excitedly.

"What? Does Dr Macy know?" Bug didn't like the idea of them going out there. Especially if they left him behind.

"He's better off not knowing. He'll only try and stop us" Woody said, pushing past Bug.

"He'll only try and stop who?" Garret said, stepping out in front of Woody, stopping him in his tracks "Woody, you're not going out there"

"Yes I am, Garret"

"No, you're not. Look I rechecked the wound on Mrs Brandone. Come into my office, in case Jordan calls"

Woody sighed. Nigel looked slightly disappointed and Bug looked almost pleased they weren't going after all. The three men followed Garret into his office.

---------

"Time to call your boss again" Morea said to Jordan.

"What, and interrupt this riveting game of sit-here-and-do-nothing?"

"Just call" Morea shoved the phone into her lap.

Jordan dialed from memory.

"Hey Garret. Long time no chat" Jordan said. Morea looked darkly at her. "Any news? Preferably good"

"Afraid not. COD was definitely a blunt object to the back of the head. Practically impossible for someone to have enough strength to do it to themselves. Double checking on the weapon, a metal rolling pin, brought up only one set of prints. Belonging to a Mr Kenneth Morea"

Jordan turned to her captor "Bad news. Looks like you did it. Why lie?"

Morea's eyes narrowed "I'm not lying" He growled and took a step toward her, gun raised and cocked at her head.

Jordan attempted to back away "Hey ok. You didn't lie. It's cool. We'll just…" She swung the phone on it's cord and hit Morea in the face.

"You BITCH" He yelled and fired a shot. Jordan fell to the ground, not moving.

"Jordan?" Four worried voices came through the receiver.

"Jordan's dead" Kenneth Morea said coldly and pulled the cord from the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope I didn't upset too many of you with the cliffhanger I left you on, but I had to do it. Hope you keep reading! Not too much more to go either.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters of course and this is done purely for my own (and hopefully other's) entertainment. No profit is being made etc.

**Chapter 5: Too Late?**

4 cars and an ambulance pulled up to the abandoned gas station on Old Fig Road.

One dark sedan with a lone blue light on the dash skidded to a halt, immediately sending up a large cloud of dust. Woody, Garret and Nigel stepped out almost simultaneously.

"This is definitely the place" Woody said as he spotted Jordan's SUV to the left of the rusted gas pumps. He held his gun in front of him and gave Nigel a look that said don't move. Nigel didn't argue, he just stood there next to the car, not moving but ready to do whatever was needed when needed.

Several uniformed officers exited their squad cars and set their guns up.

The paramedics were on stand-by.

"Woody, be careful" Garret said as he stood next to his open car door.

Woody nodded an acknowledgement but in truth had no idea what Garret had said. His mind was on Jordan and getting her out of there.

Woody edged closer to the old building and motioned for the uniformed officers to follow slowly.

"Kenneth Morea. This is the Boston Police Department. Come out with your hands up"

No response. Woody edged closer again.

"Mr Morea, this is the Police. We have the building surrounded. Come out with your hands up. This is your final warning"

Again no response.

"That's it, I'm going in" Woody said to himself. "I'm coming in now, Mr Morea" Woody called.

"Woody…" Garret began.

"I know. I'll be careful" Woody turned and looked at Garret for a second before placing his hand on the door handle. It was locked. "Great" he muttered. He signaled to an officer to cover his back while he kicked the door in.

Inside it was dull. Some light filtered in through the curtained windows but not much. It took Woody's eyes a few seconds to adjust. Once they did he saw a shape on the floor in one corner. His heart skipped a beat or two as he rushed over. He soon realized it was a man. Probably Mr Morea. The shape didn't move when Woody reached down to feel for a pulse. There wasn't one. Then Woody noticed the blood pooling beside the man's skull.

"He's dead. Blew his own brains out by the looks" Woody announced. 2 officers had followed him in and were attending to the body.

Woody stood up and looked around "Jordan!" He called. "Jordan where are you?" His voice trembled on the second call.

He made his way through the nearest door; a little hesitant at what he might find.

The next room was empty. "Dammit" he said. He went back out into the main room of the building and noticed another door in the far corner. It was shut. Another officer was standing there fiddling with the lock.

"Move" Woody ordered, almost pushing the cop out of his way. He kicked the door in just as easily as he did the front door. Then he saw her. The sun was shining right onto her body, which lay so still on the center of the room. Next to her was the phone. "Oh God no. Jordan" Woody lowered his gun and ran to her. "Dr Macy! Nigel!" He called frantically. He gently turned her body over, no movement. Her eyes were closed and he couldn't tell if she was breathing. She had a blackened eye and a cut lip. "Shit" He said. His fingers went to her neck. They found a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Then he noticed the blood. Her left arm was covered in it. He wanted to be sick. He'd seen this before, unfortunately, but this time it was different. It was Jordan. His Jordan. He immediately took his jacket off and pressed it to the wound on her arm.

"Woody!" Garret said, as he and Nigel entered the room, looking very concerned.

"She's got a pulse. But she's hurt real bad" Woody managed to get out.

Nigel's face fell. "Oh Jordan" he said softly.

"Nigel" Garret said, kneeling down to Jordan "Get the paramedics. NOW" He barked out.

"Right" Nigel said and in an instant was out the door yelling.

"Come on, Jordan" Garret said, checking her pulse for himself.

Woody moved himself so he could support Jordan's head on his lap. He gently stroked her hair and fought to keep his tears at bay. "Jordan. Wake up baby" He whispered.

"Here Woody, hold this" Garret said, placing Woody's hand on the jacket which was suppressing the blood flow. "She's lost a lot of blood"

"But she'll be ok" Woody said. He looked so young and fragile as he looked at Garret.

"She's Jordan" Was all Garret said.

Within minutes the Paramedics had Jordan in the ambulance and were tending to her. She still hadn't moved at all.

"I'm going to the hospital with her" Woody told Garret & Nigel, who both nodded in agreeance.

"We'll meet you there" Garret said.

Nigel said nothing.

-------

The ambulance pulled out and drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind the flashing lights and the crying siren.

"She will pull through wont she?" Nigel asked Garret as they got into Woody's car.

Garret's face was dark "I don't even know if Jordan's tough enough to pull through this"

"Oh she is" Nigel said.

"I hope so" Garret replied. The rest of the drive was done in silence.

-------

Back in the morgue, Lily & Bug were sorting out the 4 homicide victims that had been brought in. Thankfully they'd arrived later than expected but even so, it was a near impossible task to get anything started with just the two of them.

Most of their organizing had been done in silence but both were thinking the same thing; what happened out there? Was Jordan really dead?

They heard Garret's phone ringing and Lily answered it "Dr Macy's office. Lily Lebowski speaking"

"Lily, it's me" Nigel said.

"Nigel!" Bug was next to Lily in an instant "How- how is she? Is she ok?" Both their hearts were racing.

"She's…alive. But unconscious"

"But she'll be ok?" Lily asked.

Nigel sighed, "She's lost a lot of blood. She was beaten quite badly, and shot in the arm"

"Oh God" Lily said.

"Oh no" Bug said.

"But" Nigel attempted to lift his tone "If anyone can pull through this, its Jordan. Do you think we'd get rid of her that easily?" He attempted a joke.

"You're right" Said Lily.

"It's Jordan" Both Lily & Bug said together.

Nigel was silent for a second before speaking again "We're on our way to the hospital now. I'll call you as soon as I know more"

"Alright" Lily said.

"Ok. Bye" Nigel hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well this is it! This is the final chapter! Sorry it's taken sooo long to get it up- my computer hates me. So I'm actually uploading this on a friend's computer so I can have it out there.

Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed along the way. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you like the ending.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters of course and this is done purely for my own (and hopefully other's) entertainment. No profit is being made etc.

**CHAPTER 6: On One Condition**

The entire trip from the abandoned gas station, Woody held onto Jordan's hand. She didn't move or respond except for once when he was sure she squeezed his hand when he told her she couldn't leave him.

He told the paramedic but she just shook her head and quietly informed him that while it was a good sign, it didn't necessarily mean anything. It could have been a reflex action.

"But she could have heard me" Woody thought to himself.

-------

They arrived at the hospital and Woody followed the paramedics as they wheeled her through the hospital into the Emergency Ward.

"I'm sorry, Detective Hoyt. You can't go any further" A nurse blocked him from following.

Woody nodded. He knew the drill. He wanted to argue but he also knew that any second wasted could mean the difference between Jordan's life or death.

"I'll be here" He said.

The nurse put her hand on his shoulder "I'll let you know as soon as I know anything"

"Thank you" He said blankly. As the nurse walked away he turned and stumbled towards a chair and slumped into it. He brought his hands to his face and the tears came.

It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Garret and Nigel standing before him, inquiring looks on their faces.

"We couldn't find a park" Nigel said.

"Any news?" Garret asked, sitting to Woody's left.

Woody shook his head "She's only just gone in. They think there's internal bleeding"

The color drained from both Nigel and Garret's faces.

"Any change in the ambulance? Did you get any responses?" Garret asked.

Woody gave a small shrug "She squeezed my hand. The paramedic said it was probably just a reflex but I don't know" His voice trailed off a little.

Nigel sat on Woody's right side and put his hand on his back.

Garret shook his head and stood up "I'm going to see if I can find anything out"

Nigel and Woody both nodded as Garret walked towards the main desk.

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Maybe some food. You wanting?" Nigel said, desperate to DO something.

Woody shook his head "No, thanks. I don't think I could keep anything down"

Nigel nodded "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine" He replied.

Nigel patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

-------

Not sure what to do, Woody began fiddling with his watch. He looked at it and remembered getting it the previous night. He remembered what Lily had said _"Look at the back. Not now but later". _He undid the leather band and turned it over. Inscribed on the metal surface was _'Glad you had the patience. Love J' _.

The only thing he could do was laugh. It had taken so long for it all to fall into place and this happens?

"Woody?" Garret asked, having returned.

Woody looked up "Any news?"

"Not really. She's in surgery now. But it doesn't seem to be as bad as first thought"

Woody breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Don't get too excited. It's still only early on" Garret warned.

"I know. But it's better than bad news"

"True" Garret returned to his seat.

"Have a look at this" Woody handed the watch over.

Garret took it "It's a nice watch. This the one Jordan gave you last night?"

Woody nodded "Read the back"

"Patience is an understatement" Garret gave a small chuckle.

"She's. I don't know. There's something about her, Garret"

Garret nodded "There is at that"

"I can't lose her. Not now"

Garret patted Woody on the back "You wont loose her. She's the strongest fighter I know"

"I hope so"

-----

Nigel returned shortly carrying 3 coffees, a packet of chips and several chocolate bars.

"Any news?" He asked as he handed out the 'supplies'.

Both men shook their heads.

"I suppose no news is good news" Nigel gave a small shrug.

Soon after, a nurse came through the Emergency Room door. All 3 men stood up.

"Dr Macy? Detective Hoyt?" She addressed them. They nodded. "Ms Cavanaugh had surgery to remove a bullet from her shoulder. She's got a badly sprained ankle, some bruised ribs and general cuts and bruises over her body but thankfully there was no internal bleeding. Everything went well and she's now gone into the Recovery Ward.

Nigel gave a small jump while Woody & Garret both released the breath they had been holding.

"Can we see her?" Woody asked.

The nurse nodded "She's still very tired, as you can understand, but she's been asking to see you, Detective Hoyt. You can go in for a short time" She looked at Garret and Nigel "I'm sorry, we can only allow one visitor at the moment"

"That's fine" Garret nodded "She needs her rest"

Nigel also nodded "Give her our love, Woodrow"

Woody nodded in response. "Of course" He went to follow the nurse when he was stopped "Woody" Garret held out the watch "Don't forget this"

"Thank you" Woody said, taking the watch.

-----

Woody's heart sank a little as he entered Jordan's room. She looked so small and fragile covered in wires, tubes, cuts and bruises. Her left arm was in a sling, one eye and her lip were swollen and she looked exhausted.

But her eyes shone when she saw Woody.

"You made it" She said.

Woody nodded "You gave us quite a scare"

Jordan attempted a shrug "You were expecting anything less?"

Woody shook his head with a small smile on his face. Nothing stopped her. He looked at her "I read the inscription. On the watch"

"Oh you did did you?"

Woody nodded..

"And?"

"And" Woody began "I'm glad I had the patience too. So does this mean that…"

Jordan nodded "I'm ready to give this a shot, Woody. If you'll still have me?"

Woody smiled "On one condition"

"Which would be?"

"You promise to stay out of trouble for at least a week?"

"I'll try my best" Jordan grinned as well as she could.

"That will do" Woody grinned back.

El Finito ;)


End file.
